danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Yamamiya
General Information ☯'Personality' Takumi would, at first, come off as quite the shy and reserved person. One would be gravely mistaken, however, to assume that this silence is because of shyness or an unwillingness to speak or socialise. Rather, she prefers to stay quiet while she assesses her situation and standing, and so long she feels that she doesn’t know what is going on quite well enough she will hold her tongue. Once she does start speaking, however, she becomes an entirely different person, becoming quite outspoken -though not brash- and confident -sometimes a little too confident, even- in her words. Sometimes she even gets a little stubborn because of this confidence. She is the playful sort, and finds enjoyment in verbal sparring and getting a rise out of others. She has a fondness for sarcasm and dry humour- though when she does drop sarcasm and snark she almost always accompanies it with a smile and perhaps a little laugh rather than a straight face. She loves games of wit and strategy, such as chess and shogi, and doesn’t find much enjoyment in games of chance. Incidentally, she also loves to flirt around those she is comfortable with. She enjoys getting a rise out of others, and when the person she is flirting with flirts back, then all the better! It turns into a mental game of who gives up first. She loves books and learning in general, and if she had the opportunity to she would spend all day reading -and writing- books. Though she read and wrote mystery almost exclusively as a child, she has come to appreciate other genres such as fantasy and sci-fi. She is neat and orderly, and it is evident in the places she spends time doing things in - her bedroom and work desk, for example - just how organised she is. Every book, every paper is carefully sorted by purpose and by relevance and labelled when appropriate, and then positioned evenly so that nothing is at an odd angle to another thing near it. She does not take kindly to having her workstation disturbed, and will be distressed until everything is back in their proper places - she will spend a considerable amount of time doing so. Incidentally, she is somewhat disturbed by chaos, and would, whenever appropriate, try to make orderly whatever is disorderly. And even though she now bears a woman’s body, she still stands by the values and ideals she learned and was taught as a man; she will offer her seat to another woman when the situation arises, for example, and she dresses modestly-- relatively. She has come to adore feminine fashion in her time as a woman, but she will always wear something to cover her flesh, such as a pantyhose for example, to avoid having men take notice of and perhaps lust after her. She seems to be the same as ever even after she had turned back into a man. ☯'Appearance' As a man, Takumi had brown hair that reached down to his neck, brown eyes, and light skin. He often jogged and hiked, so he was quite fit but didn’t have the bulky muscles you’d see on weightlifters and wrestlers. He wore glasses, black leather shoes, black pants and a double-vested vest over a white shirt. As a woman Takumi kept the brown hair and brown eyes she had as a man. Her hair now reaches down to her waist, and she often wears it in a ponytail. She often carries around a camera slung over her neck, and wears glasses. She wears a black pencil skirt over a black pantyhose, has high-heels on her legs, and she wears a double-breasted vest over a white shirt much like when she was still a man. There were some changes to Takumi's form after Meimei turned him back to a man. He doesn't look exactly like what he was before his transformation, but he looks similar enough to be recognisable by anyone who was previously acquainted with him. His features are more chiselled, and his eyes are now a striking hazel rather than the deep brown they were before. Backstory Takumi Yamamiya had a relatively normal upbringing- or at least what counts for normal for the ridiculously wealthy. He was the middle child of two business tycoons and, largely free from the worry of having to take over the family business, Takumi was able to spend his days in pursuit of his passions. He especially loved mystery stories as a child, and he would spend all day reading mystery novels and playing detective games. Eventually, however, he got a little tired at how hard it was to find any detective that satisfied him and, endlessly inspired by what he saw in the television and in the internet, he decided to write his own stories. He was in his early teens when he decided to start writing short stories, snippets inspired by his favourite novels and the evening news. He also decided to try being a detective outside of his games, but as a child his options were few-- he ended up joining a his high school’s paranormal investigations club. By his late teens he was writing novels, and was a much hated yet beloved member of his college paranormal investigations club. Hated, because he kept on disproving and providing rational explanations for what they were convinced were supernatural incidents, and beloved for the same. And while he was steadfast in his belief that the supernatural was all a bunch of nonsense, the club nevertheless inspired him to write fantasy and to work unusual happenings into his mysteries. Everything he knew suddenly turned on its head in his second year, however, when a case called ‘the mystery of the disappearing woman’ fell onto his lap. Unlike the other cases when, after some thinking, he would arrive at a clear logical conclusion to the ‘supernatural’ phenomena being described, with this case he found things that he just couldn’t explain. Then, one spring morning in the subway, while he was waiting for his train to come, a hand suddenly pushed him into the way of another incoming train. The last thing he remembered was horrified screaming, then darkness. Quite inexplicably, he didn’t die. Perhaps it was a dream, or an illusion, but when he opened his eyes and parted the curtain of darkness that befell him, he was lying in his bed wrapped in his blankets. The news came on- curiously it was the same news that showed that morning before he was thrown into the path of a train. He stood, and looked around- and was surprised. It was as though everything was a dream; everything, from the date to the way his room was set, was exactly the way it was on that morning. Then he went into the bathroom… and screamed. He had turned into a girl. And life had to go on. So he sucked it up, and tried to explain who he was to the people he had known before, to his friends and to the school. For his gender change, he tried giving the excuse that he had undergone an experimental procedure that only the richest people can afford. Most people bought into it, but with accusing glares. There were no doubts then in his mind that the supernatural indeed existed-- and that it was involved in his transformation. He already had a suspect- whoever the person behind the case of the disappearing woman was. Whatever reason the culprit had was beyond him, though he did dare to make guesses. It was in early fall when he found what he thought would definitely lead him to the one who had cursed him. Only too eager to return to being a man once more, he immediately set off to the mountains of the north. Unknowingly, he had followed a false lead- one of the dozens he had unwittingly followed through the years. And this one was to change his life. He was walking through the wilderness when all of the sudden the air seemed to shift. The trees suddenly became larger than before, and the air wetter and colder. Without knowing it, he had walked into Gensokyo. Story ☯'RP-16 (Unnamed)' () ☯'RP-R (Unnamed)' Relationships ☯'Meimei Cheshaneko' Information Pending ☯Mai Majoneko Information Pending ☯Momo Information Pending ☯Moemi Information Pending ☯Miki & Maki Information Pending Abilities ☯'Mental Prowess Takumi’s main asset is the strength of her mind, honed by her years of amateur investigations and experience in writing mystery. She is very analytical, and is capable of breaking down incredibly complex logical problems given enough time, as well as thinking dozens of steps head. She’s not someone you would want to play chess with unless you know what you’re doing. She is also quick to learn, so she can pick up magic pretty quickly if he is given the materials needed to get him acquainted. He had never touched magic firsthand before in his life, however, so it would take him a significant amount of time -or a very good mentor- to expand his capacity to do magic. And there is only so much magic he can learn in so little time- unless he becomes a youkai and lives for over a hundred years, him becoming as powerful enough to stand toe to toe with a healthy Patchouli Knowledge is unlikely. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards Trivia * N/ACategory:Characters Category:Females